Kunoichi's Legacy
by MYK-ON
Summary: Yondiame-sama assigned Anko Matarishi a Genin team. The girls were looked nothing as two fangirls with a timid,shy Hyuga. The team looked like it would turned into a horrible mistake to most. Enrage these three girls no... Kunoichi will prove to be strong and blossom with beauty. They will leave a legacy... A kunoichi's Leacy. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Hey, you guys! It's been awhile hasn't it I really can't update this much since I've been really doing a lot of work but done. Oh, I haven't given up on my other stories I been busy rewriting or have new ideas in my head.**

 **Anyway, this about how three girls blossom into badass kunochi's. Also with some changes and not canon so you been warned. Also there will be grammar errors and misspelled words.**

* * *

 **"** _Hokage-sama_ you can't be serious!" Yelled a voice filled with concern.

In the office of the Hokage was a bit rambunctious this about time of day. There was a reason for this case you have to expect this to happen. A handful of jonin's filled the _Yondaime office_ waiting for anoccment of ge _nin_ team. It's not every day a certain Snake Tokubetsu _Jonin_ becoming a sensei.

"I did and my discussion is final." Minato spoke nonchalantly. He sees all the worried looks on there faces and couldn't help but to chuckle at the expressions in the room, especially Kurenia seeing as that she's Anko's best friend and can do the craziest ideas yet...they work out. Their Hokage Minato Namikaze was quite well-known as the . " Now, let me inform you of teams and there Sensei's..."

...

...

...

...

"Team 7 will consist of Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto there sensei will be Hatake Kakkashi" having a little smirk on his face picking the right Sensei for his son and getting his former student of his lazy ass and let him read some of Jiraya's porn- uhmm very well written books filled with... information, to also help him get over his past that is full with depression and terror of memories of his past.

" Team 10 are Akimichi Choji , Nara Shikamaru and Aburame Shino. There Sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma." Well all was left to say is that Asuma's cigarette fell out his mouth. Seeing how it was traditional for the Ino-Shika-Cho to be trained by a Sarutobi. So why wasn't she on his team.

" Lastly, Team 3 Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino ; there sensei is Mitarashi Anko..." Many of the men shivered hearing that name. For that they had a 'pleasant' meeting in there past, present or near future. As they fear for the children's safety and snake's vemon.

"Now, if their are any questions stay here, if not you may leave." With that said one by one jonin's left the office except three he new to well Kakkashi,Kurenai and Asuma. The three waited patiently for his the their Homage putting his papers in neat orderly fashion. Finished, with paper work getting on to the information and how it was unleashed. "Is there anything you want to discuss now with me." As he did a counted done in his head. Glancing upon the three elite jonin.

Three...

Two...

One..

"Hokage-sama, I'm beging you to reconsider the formation of Team Three and why was a team like this made." Asking her superior while Asuma nodding in agreement, while having Kakkashi staring at his former sensei in wonder. Having a Genin squad of three girls was unheard of in the Village Hidden In The Leaves. This made Minato raise his eyebrow having him answer a bit of there curious stares he was getting.

"Well, I thought of it for awhile now considering how they are in the Academy, there is also more to this team , I rather have your statements and I might answer why the teams you requested was not forfilled." Stated as he stared at them. "Alright, now which one of you will go first?"

Getting over the shock, Kurenia clearing her throat deciding to go first. "That would be me Hokage-sama.." Replied as the blonde haired man in his chair waiting for her rebuttal." I want a team to consist of Hinata, Shino and Kiba. I think these three will make the perfect tracking team with Hinata's Byakugan, Shino's Insects and Kiba with his dog Akamaru with his sense of smell." She finished

"I see," Minato said quietly. "Asuma, is there a kind a team that you wanted ?" He asked

The Sarutobi exhaled out a poff of smoke. "Yes, Hokage-sama I wanted Ino, Shikamaru and Choji to make a better version of there parents Ino-Shika-Cho formation by offering them new options and jutsu's to learn." He explained.

Minato nodded his head for this new information. " Is there any disagreements you want to say about team formations I made, Kakkashi?" He asked

Kakkash lazily looked up form his orange book. "No sir, I was just wondering how this would go consdering that I'm fine with my team assignment, though from there files the three of the seem a bit arrogant thinking that there teammates will only get in there way. The one eyed Hatake answered. Making Minato think for a second, those two of the team can be hotheads and one might think his teammates are...idiots. Thought it can help them pull through if putting them under pressure will make the team bond stronger.

"These are very good rebuttals but, there some holes that you forget that makes these teams become failures." Gaining both looks. " Kurenia-San, I know you used to be Hinata's teacher while back when Hiashi-San asked you to train her. So you know her skills and progress she's making. Yet, I think that's a bad idea for you to become her sensei."

Kurenia gasp a bit taking a step back, saying those words felt like a slap to the face. Did the Hokage believe she is to capable of handling a team?

" I'm not saying that you would be a terrible teacher, I just want Hinata to grow and experience new kind a teacher and people that could help her and push herself to the limit, which goes for the other two. Yes, I know that the Byakugan is well for scouting out, though in my thinking if she ever going to get over that shyness, she need just a push of buttons hoping Anko can achieve this. As for Kiba and Shino I want to separate those two on different teams feeling that Kiba's brashness can be held for assault while tracking down enemies with his sense of smell. hino for his bugs are good for tracking I him with Shikarmaru and Choji so is bugs can analyze the situation and knowing Nara's always have a plan once getting there data, while Cho and distract or attack when needed. We have to realise enemies will learn of how we, format and having traditional teams all the time will be are downfall no matter what new jitsu or tactics they take the the core of the team." Finishing his disagreements to eac Jonin.

The more of the words poor into their heads the more they thought of the teams they wanted to be a bad idea, which leads to one question he hasn't answered.

''Why are they one the same team then?" The three asking the Fourth standing in front of his desk wanting to know solo badly.

Minato stared with a straight face. " It's pretty simple, this team was a project that I wanted tob test out with the right academy students which seems perfect opprotunity. For the most Ino has her families famous ninjutsu and knows different varsities of flowers and plants which are posion or help medical plants thanks for the 'Yamanaka Shop'. While reading Sakura file she can be trained in various of categories with that chairs control being able to choose weapon, genjutsu mistress or a medic-nin. Lastly, leaving Hinata with her clan's kekai genkai and taijutsu. This team could be a great infiltration or assault team" Smirking with his hands under his chin.

Kurenia had a light smile on her face, she would be proud to see they do that with success. Which only left Asuma with one thing ask as there elder blond.

"Hokage-sama, if I may ask to one question."

"Yes."

" How will you tell the three clans of this, I mean it's traditional for a Sarutobi to train Ino-Shika-Cho," questioning as he inhaled and exhaled out a poof of smoke from his cigarette.

"Well, true to keep traditions going...so I'll keep it as a sub team when none of them have missions or practice with there fathers or you when they have the spare rime." With is being said.

There was a slightly pregnant silence that filled the air. Then, blond just closed his eyes like he was thinking of something really hard. The elite Jonin were leaving the room but, for Kurenia she just couldn't get break , can she?

"Kurenia-san even if you don't have a team i would like to have you watch over Anko for the beginning two weeks and report to me when you done. The bonus is you can tell her, since she decided not to come to the meeting. Replied to an shocked Jonin.

" B, but Hokage-sama," kurenia stammered out. The blue-eyed man just stretched his arms and looked at her back with a smile digging into his pocket, holding his customized kunia.

" Now that this meeting is over , I have some business to attend to, dismiss." Said disappearing in a flash

* * *

"And that's what happened.." Explaining to her purple-haired friend, as she her friend eat away ten sticks of dango filled with rage

" I can't fucking believe he gave me a team! What the hell am I going to do with fresh Genin out of the Academy. Me, the Sexiest Snake Jonin there is!" Growled as she clenched her teeth in anger.

This made Kurenia have a jaded look on her face, while shoving another Anko dumpling stick in her mouth with her slightly smacking loudly.

" _Yeah, sexy alright.."_ thought to herself

she popped out the questions. "Just where the hell is the where is he now?" Questioned

" I really don't know, probably at his house spending time with his son."

" Little piss ant, even if he is the Hokage's son I will get my revenge..."

"Come, why don't you get over it, it was a tiny little prank years ago."

" Oh yes, the kind that burns your mouth like fucking fire while having diarrhea." Growled out angrily with the stick left in her mouth as a toothpick.

"It was kind of funny." The dark-haired beauty giggled

"Again, no or it wasn't ," replied with annoyance staring at her friend.

"Anyway let's change the subject, what do you think about your teamteam. Have you read there files?" Questioning ing her best friend, with curiosity in her eyes. Anko chuckled a bit, the genjutsu mistress subject can get so worked up upon one Hyuga girl. This Hinata girl and Kurenia must have a deep connection of as student and teacher.

"Well... from what I think... is that I got two girls with fangirl-ish problems who seem to be fighting over the same boy, also the other girl whose shy and has a bit of condfident issues." Though I am really curious of what there fantastically good at." Flipping through files eyes scanning over the three Kunoichi's data. Both of "billboard-brow and Ino-pig seem to have to have high intelligence. Pinky, seems to have a nack genjutsu, while Blondie has seem qualities but is better at ninjutsu like top of all of this gloomy girl is the best female in there class as taijutsu..." Anko narrowed her eyes at this, " _If she so great at taijutsu why is she called a failure? "_ thought to herself

Kurenia recognized that stare, she slightly looked down and remebering that day.

"What I"m about to tell you may help when you train Hinata, also know a bit when she first becomes you student.." Begin has she looked her stare sadly at Anko with a frown on her face remembering what happened.

(Flashback)

 _Kurenia Yuhi was staring at the clan lead Hiashi Hyuga as he had his eyes on his second daughter Hanabi Hyuga whom was panting on her knees with a kunia in her hand. The were in one of the training room that hand a kanji sign for "clear mind"._

 _" Hiashi-san from now on Hinata will be under my command, but are you sure of this? Hinata is the heiress of the Hyuga clan." Asking the clan head_

 _Hiashi kept his face neutral saying. " Do what you want with her, the Hyuga have no need for her. She could even defeat her sister five years younger than her." Said Frigid tone. Kurenia was taken back is this how he saw his own daughter? When Kurenia closed the sliding door she turned her head to stare at a teary-eyed little Hyuga. The girl looked like she struggling not to cry about of sorrow._

(End of Flashblack)

" Wow... That's pretty messed up and she was right there earing ever single word." Murmured to herself looking at her reflection from her tea. Closing her eyes thinking of something real hard, her face was twitching a little. Finally, slaming her hands on the table standing up. Startling everyone in the little restaurants, the worker was about yell at her for disturbing the other customers, the purple-haired countered with a visious snake hiss." Now, back to was about to say," clenching her fist thrusting it up like a celebration. " I'm going to train these little gaki's to the most badass kunoichi's in this village." Saying with a toothy grin. " To celebrate my start as a sensei let's going out to get drunk!" Exclaims out of happiness. As she to Kurenia's hand to rush to the bar, the dark-haired beauty groaned in misery thinking how when there drunk things get out of hand.

" Hey, you forgot to pay your bill!"

* * *

 **An: I hope this was a good beginning. Please, give criticism I need a boost of luck because this story to make corrections to be a better writer.**

 **Next Chapter : Academy**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while it's just that A LOT things have been happening and it hard to do writing and school at the same time and sometimes I just wanted to sleep as a family member of my broke their ankle so I had to take care of that person.

So to make it short I'll will continue writing but, I will discontinue or put up stories for adoption.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while it's just that A LOT things have been happening and it hard to do writing and school at the same time and sometimes I just wanted to sleep as a family member of my broke their ankle so I had to take care of that person.

So to make it short I'll will continue writing but, I will discontinue or put up stories for adoption.


End file.
